fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corus
Ilana is a protagonist in Sym-Bionic Titan. She is the daughter of The King and sole heir to the throne on Galaluna. She has always been a symbol of hope and happiness for the citizens of Galaluna--the very reason evil forces hunt for her on Earth. Her very existence is enough to rally insurgence against her people’s oppressors, and for that she must be destroyed. Ilana is determined to make the best of her new life and discover all she can about her adopted home. She is not very popular in high school, though. History Shadows of Youth Ilana is the only child of the King and thus is the sole heir to the Galalunian throne. Given this, her entire life has been spent preparing her to become the ruler of the planet. Despite the seemingly immense stress of such a responsibility, Ilana grew up in a happy environment, which resulted in her happy and bubbly personality. She was present at Edward's funeral, Lance's father and one of her father's childhood friends, and it was here she first saw Lance. Though she wasn't aware of the dramatic role he would play in her life, she was incredibly worried for the boy who had nowhere to go. Escape From Galaluna At one point, General Modula led an attack on Galaluna with his Mutraddi forces and her father entrusted Lance to take her away to safety. She was unaware of who the attacker was, but she knew that her planet's forces were losing against him. She desperately tried to convince her father to journey with her, but it was futile. Personality Ilana's personality is outspoken and earnest, and it made her a hero to her people. Above all, her personality gives her people hope. She believes in following the rules in order to show her potential in leadership. However, these attributes have placed her on the low rung of the social ladder of earth high school, as her ambitious mindset is considered abnormal to her classmates. Additionally her manner of speech is very high class and somewhat naive, which confuses many around her. Because she is used to being beloved and "getting whatever she wants", she shows jealousy toward people more popular than her, like Lance. Ilana has a very caring nature as she feels content whenever she sees other people happy. While on the battlefield, Ilana is described as righteous and tenacious and won’t give up until a wrong is made right. However, this often clashes with Lance as she is not a soldier and not used to battle like he is. Her ideas, which usually involve defense over offense, often contrast with Lance's tactical offensive plans thus causing friction between the two. These usually are the root of the duo's arguments. As seen in the episode, it also shows that Ilana loves sports. Being on the school soccer team, she tends to play very impressive. Being able to dribble the ball perfectly fine and can even catch the ball between her feet and jump over her opponents to avoid them. Relationships Lance Ilana was forced from her homeland of Galaluna against her will, as well was in choosing her guardian, Lance. The two often bicker with one another, partially due to their contrasting personalities (comparing Ilana's bubbly, honest nature against Lance's rebellious, trouble-making attitude). Octus is often forced to break the two of them up when the situation demands so. She also seems to be a bit jealous to Lance, due to his popularity. But as time goes they become more understanding of each other and they care for each to the point that they see each other as family. Ilana is described to be the "heart" of the group, while Lance is described as the "body". Octus Without a father, Octus is probably the closest father Lance has, and the same could possibly be used for Ilana. Although Ilana's father has only been captured and held hostage, the only father figure she has is Octus. Even said by Ilana herself; Octus is more to her than just his job as a robot to protect her, he means a lot to her. Jason A fellow classmate she met during the Scary Mary party in the Ballad of Scary Mary. Despite his klutzy behavior she seems to enjoy his company as she spent most of her time with him during the party as well as walked with him to class the next day. It is unknown if she is aware of his obvious crush on her at this time, but does see him as a good friend. She even goes with him to the Homecoming Dance. Powers and Abilities If Ilana is in dire trouble, she can activate the Corus armor system. The Corus is a bionic exo-frame that uses amazing speed and agility to overcome her various opponents while in battle. It is unknown who the creator of the Corus is, but once inside Corus, Ilana can use a variety of energy manipulating abilities such as lasers, repulsor beams, and electrostatic shields. Corus also scans its enemies by using the matalinc lines on the back of its head. The Corus is a part of the Sym-Bionic Titan, known as the heart. The inside view of the Corus is a magenta-purplish color of computerized lights. As Ilana's is the only Corus unit seen (so far), it may be exclusively made for her. Ilana's Corus does seem to be more advanced than Lance's Manus-suit, as it is much smaller yet makes more extensive use of advanced technology like lasers and energy shields (while the Manus series uses more conventional ammunition). However, it is obviously defensive in nature: it does not possess the extensive array of projectile and melee weapons the Manus possesses, relying more on it's shield generator. It is designed to keep Ilana safe, and allow her to ward off attackers, rather than mount attacks. This becomes drastically evident when the Corus is overloaded and forcibly deactivated twice during the events of "the Steel Foe": the first was due to a brutal handswipe from the Mutraddi creature that sent her crashing through a skyscraper, and the second was due to the onslaught of the HMER's weapons during Lance and Ilana's attempt to escape Steel's base. * Laser rays: Small laser rays that shoot from the middle of the headplate of the Corus armor. It appears to not be especially effective on most creatures. But as seen in some episodes it can cause heavy explosions and even burn most creatures to a certain degree (eg: When fighting the dragon creature, It only leaves partial marks). * Jet booster flight: Used for flight at all types of speed. * Binocular vision: As seen, Ilana can zoom in close up on certain things that are at a great distance. * Electrostatic Force Field: The Corus comes with a feature where the armor is able to produce a forcefield from most blunt attacks. It is highly recommended in most battles, because it protects Ilana and the team from grave attacks that could put them at risk. It is generated by Electrostatic, and in Family Crisis, it is shown that Ilana's force field slowly dies away after the energy entity absorbs the electricity. * Repulsior Beam: A very strong laser beam that is shot from the chest of the armor. This move causes greater damage than the regular laser ray. It takes some time to power up, which can leave Illana vulnerable to attack. (Eg. while charging up to attack Xeexi with this move, Xeexi had an open shot on pinning her to the ground.) * Spacewalk suit: Feature used for walking throughout space on a lesser scale. * Compound Scanner: The Corus unit also has a compound scanner with 6 antennas built into the back of its head. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Exosuits